Getting to know the Family
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: Derrick and Steve get kidnapped.


Chapter 1: Getting to know the Family.

A boy was at home alone while his parents went out for dinner. But he didn't know someone was watching him from the window. He was watching t.v. The show he was watching was Hawaii Five 0. He liked the show because it taught him that there are still good people in the world besides his abusive parents. When they are home he is locked in his room for hours until they deem it necessary to let him out of his room to eat or use the bathroom. They live in Honolulu, Hawaii. They moved to Hawaii about six months ago. The boy is a mute, has ADHD, and OCD. His parents find it very upsetting that their child can't talk so they take it out the little boy. Instead of dealing with it as best as they can. The mom's name is Kattie, and the dad's name is James. The mom is a school teacher at UH. The dad is a bank teller. Both parents find it difficult to raise a child who is a mute.

Chapter 2: The first phase.

This chapter is going to go into detail about how the stalker scouts the boy for a three weeks before he makes his move. The first phase is that the stalker follows him wherever he goes. The stalker even accidentally bumps into the boy to learn his name and to see what the boy does. The stalker asks the questions. Like how old he was. What he does for fun after school. The boy didn't answer his questions because it didn't seem like he had because he didn't know the guy to tell him about himself. So the boy walked away from the man who has been following him around all day. The man tells the boy his name and his name is James. The boy nods and walks away. James yells for the boy to stop but he keeps walking. James yells again. The runs toward his school to get to class and to also get away from James. The school is looking for a janitor during the day. So, James walks to the school and applies to be the janitor the school. The board of education checks his background and looks for past priors and it came back clean. So the board of education calls James and tells him he has the job. He starts tomorrow. So during school, the boy ( Derrick) has been on edge because of James. Derrick keeps looking over his shoulder or out the window to see if James was around. By the 6th period, during gym, Derrick is more relaxed because they are playing basketball and he gets to run around the gym. After the final bell rings Derrick runs all the way home because he is afraid to run into James.

Chapter 3: The Second Faze.

The next morning James gets up early to get ready for work and to be at the school on time to start his job. So he waits for the kids to arrive but more importantly Derrick to arrive but to also keep his distance to watch Derrick from afar so Derrick can't see him. He sees the kids start arriving at the school. But he didn't see Derrick at the school. Around the second period, Derrick shows up at school. He goes to the office and gives the office his doctor slip and goes straight to second. James watches as Derrick walks to his second-period class. Derrick is on edge all day because of his doctor's appointment but he manages to keep his attention in his classrooms and on his school work. James keeps an eye on Derrick throughout the school day. Derrick is in his final class of the day and he is agitated to get home and go to the park to play basketball with his friends. So as soon as the bell rings he runs out of the school and runs straight to the playground and onto the court with his friends. James walks the park and watches Derrick from afar. James takes notes and writes everything down that he is doing and what he sees Derrick doing. James leaves the park once he notices parents looking at him so he figured he better leave before he gets into trouble. The parents make mental note of the guy standing by the tree line and watching one of the kids.

Chapter 4: The final faze.

James hurries up and jumps into the truck to leave when he heard a parent yell and say " he is a pedophile. We need to call the police". As she said that James drove off toward his apartment. He parks his truck and gets out and goes to his apartment and he makes a plan on how he is going to kidnap won't Derrick. His plan is kidnapping Derrick from the school where he is on his way to the gym for class. Derrick takes to the hallway where no one walks down. Derrick likes to think about how he is going to make it to his basketball tryouts when his parents won't take him. The next day. Derrick arrives at school on time. The bell rings to start the first period which is English. The class is forty-five minutes long and it's just teaching you how to write letters or read poems. The bells for the next period. Derrick has math next, then third period Derrick has the gym. During math, Derrick has a test to see what they have learned so far during the first month of the school year. He gets done with his test first and asks to use the restroom. His teacher said he could. Derrick comes back to class one minute after using the restroom. He sits and waits for the rest of the class to finish their test. They only have 3 minutes left of class. So, Derrick decides to get his English homework done. Which is writing an essay about what you did over the summer. He is almost finished with his English Homework when the bell rings for the third period. He packs his stuff up into his backpack and heads to the gym. While walking Derrick has his headphones in and is not paying attention. He walks to the gym his route through the hallway that nobody uses except him. While scrolling through his songs he doesn't realize he is being followed down the hallway by James. When he gets by the back door in the hallway he stops so he can adjust his book bag and headphones. That's when he his footsteps because his phone was loading the song slower than normal. He turns around to see who was following him and he finds James standing behind him. "Why are you following me?" Derricks asks James. James doesn't respond. So Derrick turns back around unaware that James a cloth with chloroform on it. As James notices that Derrick is turning around he grabs Derrick and put a cloth over his nose and mouth so Derrick will go to sleep. As James is doing this Derrick is fighting with everything he's got to get free but it isn't working. James finally notices that Derrick is out cold and put him on his shoulder and cares him to his pickup truck and tosses him in the backseat. James takes Derrick to his apartment first before anyone realizes that Derrick is missing. At James's apartment, he tied Derrick's hands behind his back and tied his ankles together.

Chapter 5: The Next Day.

This morning James is woken up by a sound that sounds like a boy trying to get free and not getting very far. James gets up and walks over to Derrick and asks him " what are you doing?" " I'm trying to get home and away from you!" Derrick says. James just laughs and says " you aren't going anywhere, boy." Derrick tries to kick him but he can't because his ankles are bound together. James squats down and pats Derrick on his cheek and Derrick moves his head away. James notices that it is five in the morning so he goes and get the tape from the kitchen and comes tapes Derrick mouth shut and frees his ankles so Derrick can walk to the truck. Derrick tries to get of James's grip but James just tightens his grip on Derricks' arm and forces him to walk. As they reach the truck James shoves Derrick into the truck and ties Derricks ankles again and closes the back door of the truck. He walks and gets into the driver seat and drives for about an hour and a half before he gets to his destination. At the warehouse, there are four offices so he put Derrick into the office next to the one he is going to use so he can Derrick through the window. As he is putting Derrick into the office he ties Derrick to an office chair with rope after he unties Derricks' hands and ties them to the armrest of the chair. As James is doing this Derrick is fighting back and gets in a good shot to James's jaw and knocks him back. Derrick sees his chance and runs but as he is running he checks all the doors and they are locked except for the door they came in but he has to go through James because James is blocking the door. So as Derrick is on what to do James is walking toward Derrick. Derrick is aware that James is coming towards him he throughs a right hook toward James's jaw again. This time James dodges the punch and lands one of his punches to Derrick midsection. As the punch landed Derrick fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. As he was doing this James grabs him from behind drags him to the office and puts him in the chair. James tries him to chair before Derrick has time to react, James has one hand tied to the chair and is working, on the other hand, Derrick is fighting to get his hand from James's grip but he is met with another punch to the midsection. Derrick cries out in pain. James finishes tying Derricks' hand and is now tying Derricks ankles together. As James finishes someone walks into the warehouse. James gets up to see who it is and sees that it is his boss. Derrick looks up and knows he is in trouble. James walks over to Derrick and tells Derek that he is here for a ransom. But Derrick looks at him in a confused look because his parents have no money. Then the other guy walks into the room and tells Derrick that he knows his parents have no money but he was going to used to draw out the Head of Five-0. Derrick tries to pull at his binds but it hurt to move because of the two punches to the. But the other paid no attention and continued talking. He introduced himself as Wo Fat. As soon as he said his name Derrick began to pull at binds harder to try and get free and didn't care about the pain. But Wo Fat step closer and squatted down so he can be at Derrick's eye level and asks Derrick. " Do you know who I am don't you boy?" Wo Fat asks. Derrick nodded his head. Wo Fat gave Derrick a small smile. Pulled his phone out and took a picture and sent it to someone. Derrick had a pretty good guess who he sent that picture too. Wo Fat to the corner of the room and dialed a number and began to talk to them. Wo Fat asked, " Did you get the picture I sent to Commander?" "Yes." Steve said. " I want you to come alone, no one else comes with you if I see anyone the boy dies!" " You have an hour and I'll call you back with further instructions on where you should go. Remember Commander come alone." As soon as he said " the boy dies" Derricks' eyes widened and he began to pull at his binds again to try and get his free but Derrick has no luck in getting his hands free from there bonds. James comes over to see if the binds are holding and they are. Wo Fat walks over and tells James " leave the boy alone, he ain't going anywhere." " I know, I just like picking on him because he is easy to pick on," James said. "LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!" Wo Fat yells at James. An Hour later Wo Fat calls the Commander. " Hello, Commander. Here are your instructions. You to drive to an abandoned warehouse and once you get here you are to knock on the warehouse doors. Do you understand Commander?" Wo Fat says. " Yes, I understand," Commander said angrily. "Good" Wo Fat says. " You have two hours to get here, Commander," Wo Fat said and hung up the phone and walks over to Derrick and tells him that " you are not going anywhere boy you staying with us." Wo Fat stated. Derrick gave him a look of " You Bastard" Wo Fat stepped closer and taped Derrick on the shoulder and laughed. "Your parents never told you the truth have they?" Wo Fat said. Wo Fat took the tape of Derrick's mouth. Derrick nods down to his wrist and Wo Fat looks at it and reads " I am a mute." Wo Fat face looks pissed. So, Wo Fat positioned Derrick in front of the desk. He untied Derricks' hands but made sure Derrick couldn't move. But Wo Fat pulled his gun and pointed it to Derricks' head. " Write down your thought," Wo Fat said. " What truth haven't my parents told me?" Derrick asked Wo Fat. " I think we should wait for Commander McGarrett to get here." Wo Fat said. "Why, this doesn't concern him. It's my family." Derrick said. " Actually it does concern him, boy." Wo Fat said annoyed. Two hours later there is a knock at the door and Wo Fat has James answer it. " Hands up McGarrett," James said. Commander McGarrett complied. " Where is the boy?" McGarrett asked. "Shut up," James said. "Move," James said. "Ok," McGarrett said. James takes the Commander to the office where Wo Fat is with Derrick. " Let him go you have me now." McGarrett said. " NO, he is staying with us to so sit down and get comfortable while I get everything ready." Wo Fat said. " No, that wasn't part of the deal!" McGarrett said. " Commander you should know by now that I don't play by the rules." Wo Fat said. " Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this. You have me. Now let him go!" McGarrett said. " I have already said NO Commander!" Wo Fat said and brought his gun up pointing it at McGarrett's chest. Derrick writes down. " He's here now. What truth did my parents not tell me?" Derrick asked Wo Fat. " Steve McGarrett is you brother, Derrick." Wo Fat said. " No, he's not!" Derrick writes down. "Yes, he is" Wo Fat said. " No, I'm not," McGarrett said. " My dad would have told me he had another kid with someone else?!" McGarrett said. " He didn't know he had another kid Commander." Wo Fat said. " Then how do you know he's my brother?" Derrick wrote down. " I have my ways. But we can run a blood test to see. So you can see for yourself." Wo Fat says to both of them. Derrick and Steve both looked at each other and thought for a minute. "Yes," they both said in unison. "OK. I will need a blood sample from both of you." Wo Fat said. "No, we will go to the hospital and have it tested, we don't trust you." They both said in unison again. " I am not arguing with the both you so. You will have to do it on your own. We are leaving now." Wo Fat said. "Where are we going?" Steve asked Wo Fat. but was met with a hit to the side of the head with the butt of a gun. " Now get up and put your hands behind your back. Don't move or the boy dies, Commander." Wo Fat said. McGarrett got up and did what he was told. James got Derrick ready for transport as well.

Chapter 6: The Drive:

They all got into the van. Wo Fat told Steve to drive while he got into the passenger side and James and Derrick got into the back of the van. Wo Fat has his gun pointed at and James has his pointed at Derrick. They drove to the harbor which was a two-hour drive from where they were at. As soon as they got to the harbor Derrick got his hands free and waited until James got the van door open before Derrick jumped out after him and hit him in the nose with his fist. James put his hands on his face and then Derrick kicked him the gut with his foot. As soon as Derrick began to run a shot was fired behind him and he stopped in his tracks and turned around to see that Wo Fat shot his gun in the air. After he did that he pointed his gun to Steve's head. " Get back here now Derrick or Steve is dead" Wo Fat yelled. "OK," Derrick said. But as soon as Derrick went to walk toward Wo Fat he heard another gunshot and thought Wo Fat had shot Steve but when he looked up Steve was struggling to get out of Wo Fats hands. Derrick then realized that he was on the ground in pain from his left leg. When he opened his eyes he saw Steve crouched down beside him trying to get the bleeding stopped. Derrick looked to his left because Steve rolled him onto his back. He saw Wo Fat yelling at James for shooting Derrick. Steve got Derricks attention by putting his on Derricks' shoulder. " Hey, I need to apply pressure and then I'm going to tie my belt around your leg to get the bleeding to stop," Steve told Derrick. "Ok." Derrick in a pained filled voice. Once, Steve did this Wo Fat came over at said " Get him up and let's go," Wo Fat said angrily. Steve stood up and wanted to say something but thought better of it when Derrick grabs his leg and shook his head no. So Steve helps Derrick to his feet and helped him onto the boat. Once on the boat Wo Fat told the rest of his men to leave the boy and Steve alone until directed otherwise. His men nodded their heads in understanding. Wo Fat told one of his men to take Steve and Derrick downstairs and put them in a room. One of his men said " Is it wise to put them both in the same room" " Yes" Wo Fat said. " Derrick is injured and Steve won't do anything stupid that will jeopardize his brother's safety." Wo Fat said. Wo Fat looked at Steve and said: " You won't will you, Steve?" Steve just shook his head. So the man took them both to their cell as he was told do so by Wo Fat. But as he got them down to their room he shoved Steve in the room and held onto Derrick. Steve turned and ran toward the door and the man but got stopped by a swift punch to gut. The man took Derrick into another and began to touch him inappropriately. Derrick began to punch and kick but the pain in his leg got worse. Then he heard a noise coming from the room next door. Derrick knew it was Steve yelling at the man but it didn't do any good. The man began to take Derricks shirt off when the door flung open and the man turned to see Wo Fat standing in the doorway. " What the hell are you doing!" Wo Fat yelled. " Nothing, Sir." the man said. "Don't lie to men I know what you were plan on doing with the boy." Wo Fat said. " Let him go and leave him alone or I will kill you or I will lock you in a room with Commander McGarrett. I'm sure he would love to beat to a pulp right about now." Wo Fat said. Derrick tries to get up on his own but couldn't. The man who brought him and Steve down tried to help but Derrick pushed his hand away. Crawled toward the wall to push himself up. He stood up and hobbled toward the door keeping a close eye the guy who tried to rape him. Derrick made to the room next door where he was supposed to be with Steve. Wo Fat opened the door and Derrick went inside and ducked behind Steve when the guy came into the room. Steve stood in between Derrick and the guy. He was going to attack the guy but Wo Fat stood in the doorway with his gun but Steve still advanced forward toward the guy. The guy saw what Steve was doing and he started walking toward Steve and the guy was taunting Steve. " I'm going to rape your brother and make you watch McGarrett." The guy said. " I'll kill you if you if you even come near him or touch him. YOU SON OF BITCH!" Steve said. " I would like to see you try and kill me McGarrett. But how can you when you have to watch out for your brother and fight me at the same time?" The guy said. " As long as I can see him I'll know where he is and if he is ok," Steve said. " How did it feel when you couldn't do anything when he was in the other room with me McGarrett." The guy said. " I'm going to kick your ass for doing that to him," Steve said. " Oh, yeah. Prove it McGarrett." The guy said. " Enough. Jim get out before McGarrett fulfills his promise about kicking your ass." Wo Fat said. " Steve why don't you see if your brother is OK." Wo Fat told Steve. " Derrick are you alright?" Steve said. " I'm fine Steve." Derrick signed. " Are you sure, Derrick, because if I have to fight this guy then I need to know you will be alright?" Steve asked Derrick. " I'll be fine Steve, as soon as we get out of here." Derrick said. "OK." Steve said.

Chapter 7: Torture and fighting.

As soon as Wo Fat and his people leave, Derrick curls up in the corner on the bed so he can see who is coming through the door when it opens. " Derrick, how are you doing?" Steve asks Derrick. " I'm fine Steve. I just to get out of this hellhole." Derrick told Steve. " I get that. I promise I'll try my best to get you out of here." Steve said. "Ok" Derrick said. " How about you try and get some sleep I'll keep watch." Steve said. "Ok." Derrick said. An hour later the door clicked because someone is coming in. " Derrick, hey buddy time to get up someone is coming in." Steve told Derrick. "Ok. Do we know who is coming in Steve?" Derrick asked. " No. I don't know. But we will see in just a second." Steve said. "Ok." Derrick said. "Well looky here. The brothers are bonding in there cell. Nice to see it." The man said. "Yeah, we are so if you don't mind get the fuck out." Steve said the man. " No, I'm here for the boy. He owes me something." The man said. " GET THE FUCK OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Steve yelled at the man. " Then try it Commander and he pulls out his gun and aims it at Steve. Now boy get and come with me or I'll kill your brother." The man said. " No, I am not going anywhere with you!" Derrick said. "Get up and get moving NOW. Or blame yourself brother getting your brother shot." The man said. "Wait, ok I'll go with you." Derrick said nervously. "No, Derrick you will not go with him." Steve said. "Move NOW boy!" The man said. The sound of a gun cocking scares Derrick to death that he will lose his only living relative. "Ok" Derrick said. As Derrick said Ok he got up from the bed and limped toward their cell door where the was waiting for him. The man then dragged him by his shirt and pulled him out of the room before Steve could do anything about it. But there was a thud outside the door. Steve thought the guy slammed Derrick against it. But when the door opened Derrick was standing their and motioned for Steve to come on. "Derrick are you alright?" Steve asked. "I'm fine Steve." Derrick said. "No, your not but I don't want to argue with you or fight with you so. I'll leave it alone for now." Steve said to Derrick. "Thanks Steve." said Derrick.


End file.
